Witching Hour
The Witching Hour is an important date in the Destroy the Godmodder series that occurs once a year on Halloween. During the Witching Hour, an side-event occurs that changes the flow of the current game for a brief period of time. So far, there have been four Witching Hours - one pre-DTG, two in Destroy the Godmodder 2 and one in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. The first Witching Hour was the TF2 Sidequest, where the players had to fight the Horseless Headless Horsemann using weapons from Team Fortress 2. The second Witching Hour was the Strongmann Machine boss fight, where the players had to destroy a giant carnival attraction summoned by Merasmus, a wizard from TF2. The third Witching Hour was the Herobrine boss fight, where Herobrine was summoned thanks to a ghost story from the Scribe. The player that dealt the most damage to Herobrine gained a reward. History Pre-DTG On Halloween 2010, the Godmodder participated in the Great Halloween Hack, using his nascent godmodding powers to enter Mojang's personal Minecraft server and completely ruin everything. That event was what inspired him to use his godmodding powers for evil, and it set him on the path of rage and anarchy he followed to the present day. DTG0 Near Halloween 2011/2015, the Scribe told a ghost story of Kyoto, a city struck by a horrible curse. The power of the ghost story instantly killed the entity the Scribe was targeting, Mozart II, and automatically summoned Herobrine to the field. Herobrine would leave after one turn, but the player who dealt the most damage to him would gain a prize. Irecreeper was the one who gained the reward. DTG2 On Halloween 2013, a large and imposing portal appeared in the middle of the server. The Descendants all went through it, traveling from GodCraft to the realm of Team Fortress 2. They went to the middle of a Halloween map - Mann Manor - and had to fight an imposing boss, the Horseless Headless Horsemann. The only problem was that they had none of their Minecraft powers, and could only play as the classes from Team Fortress 2. After fighting across the map and beating zombified versions of TF2's cast, the Descendants beat the Horseless Headless Horsemann. Crusher48 dealt the final blow, gaining the Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker as the first-ever Spoil of War. On Halloween 2014, Merasmus, an ancient and powerful wizard, appeared on GodCraft in an attempt to pull the Descendants into another Halloween-themed minigame. However, the Massive Battle of Armies was going on at the time, and the Godmodder didn't want another TF2 sidequest. Because of this, Merasmus settled for summoning the Strongmann Machine instead. The Strongmann Machine was a cursed strongman machine usually found in carnivals. The players had to cumulatively deal enough damage to it to raise its ball to the top of the machine, signaling its evil bell and giving the players a prize. XDGrangerDX dealt the final blow, but the entire thing was a trap - the Machine actually summoned a portal straight to Bumper Car Hell. The Godmodder dispelled the entire thing before anything could happen, giving Granger the Necro Smasher as a Spoil of War. Category:Event Category:DTG0 Category:DTG2